Jurassic Park: Rampage Edition
by NickPond2013
Summary: It's 4 years previous to the disaster at Isla Nublar; as John makes his first attempt at running a theme park from the first island, Isla Sorna! A bloodbath to extreme, will the island inhabitants manage to escape alive?


Jurassic Park: Rampage Edition

The Prequel 

Written By Nick Pond

Four years before the Jurassic Park incident..

Today had been a particular hot day on Isla Sorna, the ground felt dried out, any surface exposed to the sunlight was scorching hot, and the sound of buzzing insects is heard from the foliage which far dominated the island in all sorts of shades of greens and yellows. The lodges where the visitors stayed is near the coast, and there were 6 thatched wooden huts circulating the camp fire. A group of medical students socialized round the fire laughing and drinking, they didn't seem to mind that they were sharing an island with loads of prehistoric Dinosaurs. One male student, Todd, came out the hut. A tall and wiry build, he went towards a young pretty blonde girl who was already seated round the camp. Her skin was dark, and had big red lips. She created an aurora of beauty, as most of the guys would often sneak a look.

"Get away from me you ass-hole!" She barked.

"Please.. Can we talk.."

"I have nothing to say to you.."

A third-party interrupted, " Please guys, we are back home tomorrow. This trips been so awesome! Don't spoil it.. Here, have few puffs on this.. Chill out people.. Grab a beer.."

Todd grabbed the joint, and took few drags, but still only in eye contact with the girl.

"I want to show you something… It's awesome!"

"Todd! You're a jerk.. I just want to make the most of tonight.."

"And you will. Please come see this, Sandy,"

Sandy gets up, shoving her bag into his chest, and showing her tanned long legs through her khakis shorts.

"If you're an ass-hole.. I'll hurt you I swear.."

They both walk away from the lodges; going towards a dirt path that is leading into the jungle. A roar echoes, and Sandy backs up, whilst the party started to go crazy behind them when Michael Jackson "Thriller" blared out the big boom box radio, and a few students danced and sang along.

"It's ok.. They're all in their cages.. You got nothing be scared of.." Todd said reassuringly.

"However amazing this place is.. It creeps me out.. I don't feel safe here.."

"Come on.."

She takes his hand and they carry on going.

"I promise you Sandy. Nothing happened.. She was drunk, and I couldn't keep her off, I was saying no."

"Well, I find it so difficult to believe, you've let me down many times.."

"But I've never cheated!" Exclaimed Todd, "I love you Sandy.. And I want to prove it."

He stops at a large tree, and gives her a look.

"You fucking kidding me.. I'm afraid of heights!"

"Just trust me, I'll help you up, it's easy to climb. You won't regret it, just follow me!"

Todd starts climbing up the branches, and a reluctant Sandy follows.

"Aaah! Todd! I'm stuck!"

"Just take my hand! That's it.. Move that foot!"

Sandy feels like she's going to slip anytime, in her worn plimsolls. But pulling her self up each branch, and testing her weight on each bough offered by tree, she slowly ascended upwards. You could hear the smaller branches break off, as they scrambled on up. They eventually reach a height above normal tree level, finding the sky view. They snuggle into each other comfortingly as they sit in silence. Animals sounding like broken trumpets echoed through the jungle, similar to an elephant, and they soon realize it wasn't all trees ahead of them, as they spot some of the tall trunks moving. A Brachiosaur head comes out of one of the trees, as its grazing the leaves. Showing off its beautiful long arching neck, which went on forever, the Brachiosaur managed to turn and twist with ease to get the positioning right for her graze on the leaves. She made a trumpeting sound in delight, as she continued grazing.

"They are beautiful.." Said Sandy, as her bad mood begins to relent, and her muscles in her face relax as she takes in the amazing sight.

"We can camp and get stoned anytime, but this is a once in a lifetime opportunity to watch Dinosaurs, look how magnificent they are!"

The scene gets more picturesque, as the sun begins to disappear below the tree-line, leaving the sky completely glowing red. With not a cloud in sight, and the subtle sounds of nature buzzing away, with the odd trumpeting from a Brachiosaur, its enough to make, even the most hunched up traffic warden, to just let go. They both embraced the feeling of being the only two people in the world.

"I love you Sandy,"

They kiss and embrace getting lost in the moment.

"I've just had a phone call from Mr. Muldoon, they want everyone back at the visitor center, there's a storm coming," Announces Carl.

"What the hell?! It's our last night!" One student objects.

"They're picking us up in twenty minutes, they aren't taking chances it's for safety reasons. Where's Todd and Sandy?"

The person who last interacted with them contributes, "Todd took her somewhere, didn't say, but they went into the jungle,"

"For fuck sake! Can you go and find them please? They are still back here!" Orders Carl.

Carl looks older than the others, and has been the leader of the group since they arrived. He wasn't higher up than them in rank, or anymore intelligent, his natural leadership skills just always puts him at the top of the hierarchy in any given group, no matter who it is.

"TODD! SANDYY!" The student is calling.

He's wandering up the path. A heavy built lad, but short, and his names Duncan.

"GUYS! WE'VE GOT TO GO!"

Suddenly the bushes rustle. Duncan looks over.

"Is that you Todd?"

The bushes rustle again.

"Oh god guys! Finish up! I'll meet you back there! That is gross!"

A snarl is heard, and the bushes shake more violently.

"Now that's just nasty! Ok.. Guys.. Are you ok?!"

Duncan slowly goes towards the bush.

"Sandy?"

In two seconds flat, Duncan fell to the floor, with a human sized dinosaur pinning him down. Sporting the noticeable curled deadly claws coming out both feet, it's easily identified as a Velociraptor.

"Help me!" Screams Duncan.

Soon his body was faced with flying claws, kicks and bites, as his scream drains out, whilst Duncan got ripped to shreds. Flesh and blood dripped from the Raptors mouth as it looked up victoriously from her kill. Laughter was heard nearby; as the students carried on with their party, unknown to them of the sudden loss of their friend. The Raptor ran back into the foliage to investigate further. Two drunk students then sing a long with "I'm out of touch," as it blares out in the background.

"You think this place will change the world and the future?" Asked Sandy.

"Of course.. The world will flock here, it's just unimaginable that you can go see a real live Dinosaur!"

"Something doesn't feel right.. I don't know what it is.. But.. I just don't feel safe here,"

"Security is state of the art! Trust me, I've seen all the computers, all the electric fences, plus all security guards are on standby. You've more chance falling out a roller coaster in Six Flags," Todd reassured, he then stood up on the branch balancing himself.

"I saw something.. I just want to get a look.."

"Please, get down Todd,"

"No, it was huge, I saw it! Just came down the sky.. It couldn't have been a bird.."

"Todd, I want to go now, please," Sandy begged.

"Sandy, just start climbing down, I'll follow.."

As Sandy began to lower herself down, Todd stood on the next branch up to get a better look.

He looked directly at another tree, which he noticed was rigorously shaking, as loads of birds began emptying out. Hearing a big squeal, he saw the most massive flying creäture he'd ever seen before, dart out and up into the sky. Her arms holding out her massive wings, and her very long sharp beak, she glided around the tree. It was hunting its prey. The pterodactyl then flew back into the tree, sticking her head through, followed by a screaming. _That was a man scream! Todd thought. _The pterodactyl then left the tree as it glided through the open sky, and Todd spotted something in its mouth. It looked like a body. A human body.

"Oh my God!" Todd shouted, "Just keep going down Sandy! I'm coming!"

The lads of the camping group were screaming. Not in terror. Amy had too much to drink, and was stripping.

"Wooooo! Get 'em out then!"

"I love Jurassic Park! I know I'm definitely not extinct down there!" Another student shouted.

A red gas-powered jeep then pulled up, and Robert Muldoon got out, not at all impressed with the typical student behavior. _Anyone would think we brought back the Neanderthals too; _Muldoon thought to himself.

"All of you! Wrap it up now, get your things and get in!" He demanded, "And there will be drug searches on all of you when we get back. It stinks of weed round here, we have a tough policy on drugs on this island,"

Robert Muldoon looked even more cross than ever, as he began putting bullets into his hunting rifle. He pulled off one of them Australian outback hunters very well, but he was highly stressed and worried, and couldn't seem to 'lighten up' for even the basic of social interaction. He's put it down to the job, and responsibility, and the fact that if anything does go wrong at all, he would feel it's all down to him.

"Did anyone hear that?" Muldoon questioned, as he raised his gun up, and slowly paced towards the dirt path.

The party was very quiet, the silence that usually pursued after your parents walking in whilst in the middle of a house party. The music stopped, everyone was in pick up rubbish mode, and the mood has just dropped drastically.

"My bags missing.."

"What did it look like?"

"Green rucksack, zip round there, had a netting front.."

Muldoon froze, as he sensed that something was watching him. Getting his line of sight ready down the barrel, he's looking into a bush.

"Ass-hole! Why have you got it?"

Trying to ignore the distractions from behind him, Muldoon advances forward. The bush rustled.

"Got ya.."

Suddenly almighty gun shots echoed through camp, as Muldoon fired his rifle shots. The students screamed and went into a frenzy, they all bolted and fought their way inside the jeep.

Nothing happened. Did he get the target? As he began to follow-up his kill, a Raptor jumped behind him. As Muldoon began to react, another Raptor appeared from his side and knocked him down with the full force of her snout.

"What do we do? What do we do?" A student panicked from inside the jeep.

"The keys! He's left the keys!"

The most geekiest of the group, wearing big lenses, jumped into the driver's seat. He turned the ignition, and revved up the engine.

"Get out of here!" A girl shrieked.

"I'm ramming them! That guy needs help!"

The two Raptors circled Muldoon, as they let him get up. It looked like they were playing with their food, before the feast. The jeep lunged forward, as the engine revved, which knocked one of the Raptors flying.

"He's down! Run it over!"

The jeep then reversed, and they felt a massive bump as they went over the Raptor, but also they could hear the most awful scratching on metal, as the doomed Raptor used its claws to rip up the flooring of the jeep, along with bursting the tyres, and howling in pain. She was in a mental frenzy before she died tragically underneath the jeep.

The other Raptor just watched all these events, and then decided to bolt back into the jungle.

"We've got to go! There may be more of them!" Shouted Muldoon. "There's an emergency phone line inside a bunker not far from here. I suggest you follow me, and we can get help! Is everyone still here?"

The students begin to climb out the ruined jeep, with a mangled Raptor laying underneath.

"So.. What happened? They escape or something?"

"Nope.. These are from the wild.." Muldoon answered.

Moving swiftly on to Miami, Florida, we are onboard a massive yacht. Wayne Kettler, but most people just call him Wayne, was playing Texas Hold 'em, just out a few miles offshore from South Beach. The sun was settling for the evening, leaving the clouds and sky with an orange glow, reflecting upon the calm ocean waves. The strip was coming alive, as the neon lighting sparkled against the sun set back drop, with the sound of various eighties disco blaring from all the different night clubs.

Wayne was easily the most relaxed of the group as he slouched in his chair examining his cards.

"Hmmm.. Well boys.. Think I'll be calling.. All in.."

He took a swig of cider, and had a chug on his big Cuban cigar. He wore a loud red shirt patterned with Hawaiian leaves, and some scruffy black jeans.

The three other guys round the table had black suits, and wearing sun shades. They were a lot more business-like. They certainly didn't look like the type that you would want to fleece all their cash and walk away with, anyway. But Wayne saw no fear. That's what made him Wayne.

"I'll see you..", the middle guy stepped up to Wayne's play.

"Fold," Said the other two as they threw down their cards.

"Looks like, we have a party!" Wayne sat up excitedly.

Amongst the party goers around them, a tanned dark-haired girl in a bikini comes up behind Wayne.

"Hun, you've gotta phone call.. Mr. Dodgeson? I dunno.. Some crap about Dinosaurs,"

"Three of a kind!" Smiles Wayne's opponent.

That was a double blow for Wayne contained inside that split one second, as he threw his 'high jack' down on the table. Losing his hand, and Mr Dodgeson on the phone; even Wayne needed a second to swallow this.

Wayne can't stand losing, it flickers a sense of rage, a weakness in the pit of his stomach. But he manages to compose himself and puts on another smile.

"Well done boys, of course I'd wipe the ground with you normally, but I know better to mess with you fine gentlemen, couldn't find it in me to take your money," He mutters as he puts his arm round the bikini girl, and walks away with her.

"You're such a loser you know that." She says laughing.

"Hey! I'm having an off day ok? Been worked to the ground by my new boss Dodgeson.. Dodgeson?! What name is that anyway – Dodge-son is that abbreviation for dodge my son.. cos he's so.. So rubbish.."

"You are crazy!"

Wayne cackled as he goes down below deck and picks up a phone receiver.

"Hello?" Wayne greets, who is also trying to put on a straight face.

"Wayne.. I need you to fly to Costa Rica, your flights booked, you need to be in the airport in 2 hours,"

"Are you having a bloody joke? I've only just got here! You're an ass-hole! I've already lost all my money because of you!"

"What? How?"

"All this travelling and flying to places.. I can't work on form, when I'm always jet-lagged! It's insane! This is my time off," Wayne ranted down the receiver.

"Look.. You work for me.. And when you work for me I have your hundred percent focus. And if you can't keep up.. Well.. I'll make your future very dark, have you got that Wayne?"

"Yes sir," Wayne exaggerates a mockery army salute to a general.

"Now go to your hotel room, pack your things, and sort your fucking life out! Have you got that?"

"Yes Mr. Dodgeson," Wayne sulks as he hangs up the receiver.

"Captain, can you call someone pull me inland, I've gotta go,"

"Wayne! You can't go! You promised!" The girl says as she gives a knowing look to him.

"Second thoughts, can you tell them to wait fifteen minutes?"

Wayne grabs the girl by the arm, and goes back down below deck.

"Come on, only fifteen minutes!"

"Trust me, its plenty of time,"

"You better be fucking kidding me!"

John Hammond is fuming. This was becoming a more regular occurrence these days, the staff are getting more strategic in how to avoid being caught as his target in these mood swings. But unfortunately, it's usually Dr. Henry Wu that picks up the pieces.

"Evacuate?! That is the most ridiculous and most unnecessary idea ever! And not to mention costly! We've been here god damn five years already! And still nothing to show! I need a theme park!"

"Look John, we can start over before it's too late. All we are doing is exacerbating the problem. We put in an offer for Isla Nublar, we build a new park, move our best exhibits over, and we can torch this island and get rid of it all," Said Dr. Wu, doing his very best to make John see sense.

"We have a theme park, Henry, and we are inside it now! Have I made myself clear!" Shouts John, the rage gets too much as he slams his hand down on the computer desk.

"It's out of control John, They are breeding and multiplying at a fast rate. We produced all these monsters like Henry Ford with his motor car production line. They are breeding everywhere, we can't control it anymore.. People are dying already,"

"So much has gone here.." John was beginning to relent on his stubbornness.

"If we carry on and ignore the problem John, we will not have a dime left to do anything; if not inside a prison. At least this way, we are cutting losses, starting over, and we'll have dinosaurs. We will properly do it, we will tag them, control the numbers.. I've been working on Dinosaur chromosomes, we can breed females only. They won't breed, this is our only hope John. We can just torch this place, we got all the right materials, it'll be like a nuclear blast. Pretend it was an accident. Hey, we can even say how we lost all the people we lost already, a cover story too. No one will be suspicious if they just all died in a horrific fire accident."

"Are you crazy? They'll sue us!"

"So what are we going to tell their families? The truth! Ha! Good luck with that," Dr. Wu shouts, "Look, John, all the while we are sitting here running this place, through unpredictability and disaster, our doors of opportunity are closing one by one. We are at the stage where it is critical, and holy crap, even irreversible. All we can do John is minimize impact. If we set up a rogue colleague to be responsible for the incident, the press and victims family will hold him accountable. They can feast on him, whilst we'll be out the back door,"

Suddenly a smile comes on John's face, as he jumps up, has, and cheerily picks up his cane with the mosquito amber inside.

"Dr. Wu, make it happen, good-bye!"

John leaves the control room.

"Crazy son of a bitch!" Says Dr. Wu, as he shakes his head.

A scientist in a white coat comes in, as Dr. Wu looks lost in thought.

"Erm.. Dr. Wu.. Who do I speak too.. I got a Mr. Nedry here, says he's experienced with programming, and flown here to see if we have any jobs,"

"Tell him – not now, I'm busy!"

The colleague looks at him with rejection, and then walks out.

A storm is brewing, as the ocean started slamming itself against the coastline of Isla Sorna. Mother nature was beginning to get angry. Todd and Sandy were in the middle of the camp wondering where everyone had gone.

"Oh my god! Look at that Todd! That jeeps been mangled! What's done this?"

"Sandy, comeback here, we need to get inside one of these ok?" Said Todd, as he went up to one of the lodging cabins, and opened the door, "I think its best we take cover and wait for help, whatever it could be could still be out there,"

"Oh my god! Is that a Dinosaur underneath?!"

"Sandy! Get here now!"

"I think its dead!"

"Sandy!"

She turned round, and went inside the cabin, as Todd closed the door.

There was no electricity, but were gas candles, as Todd got one lit.

"What's going on Todd?"

"I don't know Sandy, but its dark, it's too dangerous to try go anywhere.. We should wait out until morning,"

"I'm scared,"

"We will be OK, food and water has been left in the other cabin, we'll be fine getting through tonight. And we got a bed,"

"Todd its no time for funny ideas, I just want to go home,"

"I haven't got any ideas! The only ideas I got is getting you back to safety!"

"Hmm.. Ok.. But I'm still mad at you!"

Todd rolls his eyes, as he peers out the door through opening it slightly.

"Ok.. It looks fine, you wait here Sandy.."

"No! Todd! Don't go.. Please!"

"Sandy! Listen to me.. There's food, water, everything in that other hut! I can bring it here, and we'll be ok,"

He sneaks another peak out the crack of the door.

"The coast is clear.."

Thunder clapped, and heavy rain was drumming above, on the thatched roof.

Meanwhile, in the jungle, Muldoon was at the end of his tether.

"We have gone two miles in the wrong fucking direction! Are you a full-time cretin, or are you still in training waiting for the promotion!?"

Rain came pouring through the jungle trees, and the different various animal noises would come through the background.

"I'm sorry Mr. Muldoon, OK? I'm under a lot of pressure, I'm scared, it's raining.. Come on.. Is there something round here we can just take refuge in for the night.."

"Well.. Judging we are not near the coast anymore.. I don't really fancy sharing a bed with a Tyrannosaurs rex tonight! We've got to keep going!" Muldoon barked at the student.

Muldoon did realise it was probably better to wait out the dark, but he just couldn't stand being outside any longer. He was soaked and dying for a shower. He didn't want to camp out with a load of students, he couldn't possibly think of anything worse!

"Sir, I think Ryan's missing,"

Ryan was a very curious person, many people who knew him have said it benefited him in life, because it gave him the wish to learn and gain knowledge. Unfortunately, in this instance, this trait became his downfall. He looked up at a giant fence, with the sign 10,000 volts. _What is in there?_ He walked up to the fence, but could hear the whirring of the electricity flowing through. The rain was coming down harder, but it didn't put off Ryan's curiosity. He just stood there, in his shorts, T-shirt and red baseball cap. He froze though, and the first pang of terror crossed his mind, as he felt something rush behind him. Ryan turned round, but couldn't see anything.

"Guys? Is that you? I'm sorry I just wanted a look.."

Suddenly a heavy thud came ahead of him. Wayne turned, and saw an enormous set of jaws looking down at him, with eyes on each side. Like looking at a gigantic crocodile head; being supported by an enormous body, and two powerful hind-legs, with bulky arms holding three claw fingers. This was the cousin of the Tyrannosaurus Rex, known as the Giganotosaurus. A very fierce animal, once ruling African continent, and was far bigger and was an intellectual hunter; using strategy to hunt her prey. Similar to a Velociraptor, Gigantosaurus' work in packs and can problem solve tasks when required. You wouldn't be able to lose them by staying still, unlike the trick you can use on a T-Rex.

"Uh.."

Ryan gasped and couldn't seem to react to what was in front of him. The Giganotosaurus erupted with a loud roar, and stomped her feet aggressively, knowing it couldn't touch the fence. Ryan felt the ground vibrate from every force the creäture made with its feet, as it towered over him, when Ryan would only reach the ankle of its leg in height comparison.

"Ok! I need some help!" Ryan shouted as he stepped back, "HELLO?"

Ryan felt something behind him again. He turned round, whilst the Giganotosaurus let off another scream. As he looked to see what it was, he realized he was right up against another similar looking head. A huge set of jaws breathing over him, and a giant tongue hanging out, Ryan froze in complete fright, just about getting sight of the smaller and pathetic arms. It was a Tyrannosaurus Rex! There wasn't much time left for Ryan, as he soon found himself being crushed by her sharp big teeth, as he ascended from the ground into her mouth, and then stomping off into the jungle. The Giganotosaurus screamed again at the T-rex, as its territorial instincts began to kick in, and the beast began to find itself in a rage, but powerless. As her snout nearly touched the fence, she suddenly froze, and neared her snout to the fence wiring. The electricity was no longer on.

"John," An important security guard, by the name of Stan called him as he entered the control room.

"What now?" John said irritably.

"We've got power outages, fences are going down, we can't handle the storm John. And Muldoon has still not checked in. The storm is big.. We are having reports of hurricane levels John.."

"Damn!" John shouted, as he threw his mug of tea across the room in a rage, "Get Dr. Wu now! We need to get everyone off the island! Pack your things everyone! We're moving too Isla Nublar! The cargo ship is still docked with us,"

"No need! I'm here! I'm working still!" Said Dr. Wu as he reappeared from behind a computer, "Our cameras are now out, but been checking back on footage to analyze the damage, and yea it's pretty bad, The T-Rex's aren't in their pens anymore.. The whole North East of the Island is powerless.. An important power lines been compromised John,"

"Hey.. Umm.. Guys.. Today's your lucky day! I am the power.. You want power I can give you the power!"

They turned to see a massive fat man, drinking a can of cola.

"Who are you?" Hammond demanded.

"Nedry.. Dennis Nedry.. I'm the best programmer there is, not to mention electrician. Your system, well, there isn't a system, you may as well just be wiring up a kitchen light. These failures were just waiting to happen, and you never thought you'd have to deal with storms in the middle of the Pacific? With no protection from mainland! This is the breeding ground for the deadliest weather system on the planet, and you guys decide to build smack bang right in the middle of it. I'm not saying it can't be done. But, you need the right tools and kits. That's where I come in. Nice to meet you,"

Nedry hold's out his hand, whilst a bewildered and surprised John Hammond shakes it.

"But your friend is right.. This place is fucked! Get out of here, make a fresh start. On my watch, your park will uphold the most advanced and next generation of security, fitting into the dawn of the digital age for the nineties! I can tell ya!" Explains Nedry, as he makes himself comfortable and sits at a computer, "So I'm taking that as a yes?"

Robert Muldoon and the students manage to clamber into a concrete half-built bunker. The rain was heavy, mud was everywhere, and they heard the fierce Dinosaur screams.

"We must all stay quiet, ok?" Muldoon ordered.

"Sir, where exactly are we?" Carl asked.

"That scream.. That was a Giganotosaurus, the most deadly predator on this island. It's similar to a Tyrannosaurus, I'm not nerdy with the Dinosaur names, but working with them. They are as vicious and smart as our Raptors. They should have been destroyed. They were waiting to be destroyed, after we lost control of them. But John backed out last-minute, couldn't stand to see one of his creations destroyed,"

"But they are in cages right?" One girl asked coming from the huddle of students wrapped in a blanket.

"Yeah.. That's right,"

Muldoon didn't sound convincing, but last thing he needed is causing more hysteria among the young group.

The wooden door slams as Todd races back in the room.

"There are Dinosaurs out there," He hissed as he raced over to his girlfriend.

"Didn't you get anything?"

"I don't know what they are, but there's at least four, five.. I'd say they are predatory, big claws coming out their feet.."

"Oh my god.. Velociraptor.. They weren't on the tour, but I saw them the other night being fed.. We need to be very quiet!"

They both hid under the bed.

Muldoon held a torch as he's looking over the map.

"I can't see a thing.. Too bloody dark!"

Some of the group had settled, and are asleep. Muldoon, Carl and few other students were still up, and working out the best way to get safely back to the visitor centre.

Suddenly they all froze and held their breath, as they heard something coming from a distant. Sounded like a branch snapping.

"Don't move.." Muldoon whispered.

There was silence, as everyone waited in anticipation, trying not to breathe but actually taking louder deep breaths to keep themselves from panicking.

"There!" Carl pointed,

Muldoon shown his torch to where his finger was pointing, and stood before them was a creäture standing on its hind legs, a smaller snout than the others, but seemed to display friendly mannerisms, as it chirped like a bird.

"Guys, we all need to gently and slowly all leave.. Right now!"

"He's alright.. See!"

One of the students has already gone up to it, and started petting it.

"Get away from there!" Muldoon hissed.

"He's fine, look.. You wanna biscuit? Are you hungry?" The student said, as he fumbled in his pockets.

This was the nerdy kid; who run over the Velociraptor earlier. His name is Keith. He's a complete boffin when it comes to science and maths, but where he has plenty of skill, he lacks in social interaction; he loves his own company solving maths equations, or typing at the computer. He also had a huge compassion for animals, as can be told from his relationship with his cat 'Mittens'.

"Look! I can't remember your name but get back here!" Muldoon screamed louder this time.

"It's Keith!" He shouted.

"What is it Mr. Muldoon?" Carl asked.

"It's a Dilophosaurus," Muldoon sighed, "Extremely poisonous with their venom. They've never done much study on their behaviour, but they are carnivore.."

Keith continued to pet the creatures' snout, but it was slowly bearing its teeth. Muldoon was struggling to see what's going on in the dark, and he was being cautious with his flash light as to not alarm it. Keith turned round to go back to the group, when suddenly the Dinosaur started hissing like a rattle snake. He looked back, and it now had an enormous crest around its head, and was looking a lot more aggressive than the docile creäture he was just petting only a few seconds ago. Keith couldn't breathe as something hit him full force in the chest. He felt with his hand and noticed a very gloopy substance, he was still struggling to breathe, and began to see stars. He was going to pass out. He then felt a massive pressure on his forehead, in trying to open his eyes; Keith couldn't see anything. _I'm blind! _He was hit by another spat of venom from the Dilophosaur; which causes blindness as soon as it comes into contact with the eye.

"Hey! Hey! Keith!" Muldoon panicked, as he could only hear what was going on.

"Keith! Are you ok? I'm going down.."

"NO!" Shouted Muldoon, he grabbed Carl by the arm, and threw him to the ground, "no ones playing the hero on my watch. You got that? I will take the risks. Especially as I'm a trained Dinosaur handler,"

"Ok, ok, chill," Said Carl, who remained lying on the ground.

It was complete blackness for Keith, he was in so much pain, he could only feel the scratches and pressure on his stomach. The Dilophosaurus stood over him, as it began to start taking bites out of him. Keith let out a final scream, before he reduced to just turning into a carcass.

Suddenly bigger foot steps can be heard, and the ground was shaking.

"Just give me a break!" Muldoon sighed.

He could make out a silhouette, moving in the dark, and the rain was coming down harder than ever. Using his torchlight, he could make out a giant scaly leg; it seemed to go up forever. Muldoon thought against using the light further as he switched it off.

"Everyone just stay down, and be quiet!" Muldoon ordered, as he went down to the ground.

They heard a few stomps followed by a roar! The students that had been asleep, were now joining the group in being fearful and remaining still. They could hear the Dilophosaurus chirping again, and the slosh of mud as the Dilophosaur hopped around.

"Why don't we quietly crawl out the back? And try sneak away," Carl suggested.

"Ok," Muldoon replied, "Everyone, I want you to follow me, keep down and stay quiet.."

The chirping turned to a high-pitched scream, as it saw a larger set of teeth, which picked her up from the ground and hurled her towards the concrete bunker. It flew through the viewing hole, and landed right in the center of the grouped together students. Some screamed, others got up and scrabbled to start running, whilst Muldoon grabbed Carl and took him to the side. Another almighty roar is heard, but much closer than before, as Muldoon looked to the viewing hole, he could smell the most awful stench, and realized a massive tongue was poking through.

"She knows we're in here! Follow me! She will crush this whole structure, we don't stand a chance!"

Muldoon and Carl caught up with the other students who were already running down a dirt path as fast as they could. As Muldoon put all the effort into running, and keeping pace, he heard a massive stamp behind him. The colossus size of the Giganotosaurus was charging full force at them. Everyone was screaming, as it caught up in only a few steps. Muldoon couldn't look when he heard the scream of death and not the scream of fright, as one of the students got lifted up in her jaws, as she flailed hopelessly in the air. Another male student is heard screaming.

"Amy! Amy!"

The Giganotosaurus held Amy in her mouth, as it began to use her jaws to break apart her victim. Blood came running out her mouth, and she remained standing and chomping for a few minutes, whilst the group ran back into the jungle. Some more stomping is heard, and it wasn't from the Giganotosaurus, as she remained motionless and firm. Muldoon now viewed hidden from a bush; he saw another large tail rising up pointing to the sky, then steadily decline again, in a waving motion. The Giganotosaurus turned its head, being held by its thick powerful neck connected to a huge powerful body, it was just amazing how these creatures moved. She gave a fierce shout at the Dinosaur standing next to her, which was smaller, but looked similar, but sporting only two small arms and only two claws. It was a Tyrannosaurus. The Giganotosaurus screamed defensively, as she was ready to fight the T-Rex. The T-rex roared back in rhetoric, and the war was on. The Tyrannosaur made the first move as its almighty head flew towards its opponents leg and bit into it. The Giganotosaurus screamed, as it used its far powerful 3 fingers to grip the T'Rex's head, and with almighty force pushed the Rex's head down, as it then followed with a massive bite into her neck. The Giganotosaurus sank her teeth in deep, as the T-Rex gave a hopeless scream, before the Giganotosaurus bit her prey again, and concluding with shaking her to the ground as you could hear the Rex's neck bones snap one by one. It turned into a meal, as the Giganotosaurus feasted on her win.

"They only hunt when hungry, we should all go! It's starting to get light, dawn is coming," Muldoon said to Carl, who was up on a branch.

The rain began to relent, and the thunder hasn't been heard in a while.

"What about Keith?"

"He didn't make it, I'm sorry," Said Muldoon, who for the first time displayed a feeling of empathy towards the students, "I am really sorry that you guys are going through this, if it was up to me this place would have been shut down before it even started. And its my job to keep you all safe, and I haven't done a good job.."

"Hey man! Listen, if you weren't here, we wouldn't all be here, and we are grateful for that," Carl reassured, "We need you man, so please, keep doing what you're doing, otherwise we would all be dead by now,"

Muldoon started to scorn himself for displaying emotions to the students; he should be looking after them not seeking counselling.

"Just stay with me! Don't do anything stupid! And you might stay alive, got that!" Muldoon snapped.

"He's back! Yes!" Carl smiled.

Muldoon couldn't help give away a grin, but instantaneously redeemed it before anyone noticed.

Hammond and Dr. Wu were sat in the red Ingen jeep at the docks. There were three wooden pier platforms with two ships docked. One had just arrived, and armed combatants came down to greet them.

"Mr. Hammond?" He greeted, as a guy in a suit and sun shades held out his hand.

"Mr. Theodopolus, we need some heavy shipment taken to Isla Nublar, we just settled the purchasing rights from the Costa Rican government," John explained.

"What is going on here? Why have you requested armed troops to this island?" Mr. Theodopolus said, who was legally binded to Ingen, and John didn't have a problem disclosing information to him.

"We've run into security problems here; it's out of control. We need this place destroyed, but we need some of the creatures transported to Isla Nublar where we can start over, and carry out the security system needed. It's just a learning curve," John explained, who then displayed a light chuckle, as if he was brushing off locking the keys in the car or something.

"Anyone hurt?" Asked Mr. Theodopolus, who is now feeling uneasy, he knows how far things John took, when it came to his ambition.

"Just a few minor injuries, nothing to worry about,"

A man wearing a Hawaiian shirt appeared from one of the ships building and came towards John.

"Well well well.. You must be the famous John Hammond! The names Wayne, nice to meet you," He grinned.

"Who are you?" John questioned, he didn't look comfortable, especially when someone he doesn't know appears out of no where and starts to introduce himself; that automatically puts him on the defense.

"Wayne Kettler, an expert biologist. When I heard you guys were creating Dinosaurs, I wouldn't pass up the chance to see for myself! Was you resurrected from the dead too! Ha!"

Wayne burst into hysterics, but was the only person laughing, as everyone else just looked at him straight-faced.

"Well.. We must get on.." Interrupted Hammond; looking very perplexed by this guy.

Hammond walked off with Dr. Wu.

"I'll see you all in the control center. Please start loading all these crates first though; we really got to get a move on,"

Marie was a top scientist, wearing her white lab coat; with her dark hair tied back. She's studying cells underneath a microscope.

"This is really odd.." She mumbled to herself.

Wayne burst into the room.

"So this is where the magic happens right?"

Marie looked disgusted, as she scorned at the uninvited intruder to the room.

"Get out! This area is unauthorized!"

"Anyone ever told you, you're sexy when you're mad," Wayne winked.

"Oh per-lease! I'm here to get away from a world with people like you, now please go away,"

Marie turns away as she gets back to her microscope.

"Look.. Ignore my wit and humor, I'm a scientist.. I'm here to help,"

"I'm doing just fine thank you very much! Go away you stupid man,"

"So.. Coffee? Later? Visitor Center cafeteria? See ya there then!"

Wayne didn't even wait for a reply, as he leaves the room.

The group led by Muldoon were incredibly worn out, battered, and clutching on to dear life with everything they've got.

"Keep going everyone, we are getting near the coast! Dinosaurs stay away from there, and it might be a trek, but we can get to the docks." Muldoon explained, morale hit an all time low, lower than the Brazilian football team in the 2014 World Cup.

"Has anyone got any water? I can't go on anymore.." A very pale girl gasped, as she sat down on a log.

Muldoon started to go over to her, but Carl put his hand in front to stop him.

"I'll speak to her, no offence, but you stick to protecting us from Dinosaurs!" Carl boasted as he went over to her.

She sat on the log with her heads down in her hands. Dirty blonde hair, and covered in mud.

"Just all go, I can't do this anymore!" She shouted as she cried hysterically.

Carl put his arms round her, and tried to calm her down.

"No ones being left sweet hun, you are going to make it, walk with me best thing to do is keep spirits up and keep talking,"

Another student overheard him.

"Carls right! We need to lift morale, come on Muldoon, please, seeing as we might die and is our last opportunity.. Can we not just skin up? Please?" A male student shouted who was looking rather pale.

"No!" Muldoon snapped.

Carl was in thought about it; it took only two seconds for him to say.

"Come on Mr Muldoon, we aren't going to get this far in this state, if everyone is happier, surely be better chance of us making it!"

"I can't believe this is even a conversation! Drugs are off-limits; in fact give them here now! I want the lot destroyed!"

"No!"

"You can't deny us a spliff before we die!"

Muldoon realized he was outnumbered, and his veto wasn't effective. He gives a big sigh.

"OK… But don't leave me out, I've got dibs too!"

The group looked at him in shock.

"Haha! Well, Mr. Muldoon! I'm in total shock!"

"I know I know.. It's been very stressful the last twelve hours, plus I got a back pain.. I'm only doing this for medicinal purposes; don't think for one minute I'm doing this to get high,"

"Of course, of course," Carl nodded in celebration, but also in disbelief at Muldoon's excuse. The guy wants to get messy.

Wayne continued poking his nose round all the laboratories; most of the rooms were empty. He found a door with a sign. "Authorised personnel only,"

"In small print, also awesome people can go in too!" Wayne said out loud, as he used a card to open the slide doors.

In Wayne's field, and the amount of laboratories he steals from, he has made himself a skeleton key card, which can activate any sealed door by its scanner. A very useful tool, which certainly paid off in profit for Wayne, from the amount of stuff he's stolen in the past. Studying the room, it was unusual for a science lab, as it contained three large cylinder containers which he then proceeded to open. Inside them; contained Dinosaur specimens each labelled with their breed.

"These look like the bad boys Mr. Dodgeson is after!"

"What are you doing here? I'm calling security!"

It was Marie.

"You followed me?!"

"You've got dodgy written all over you, I wouldn't come near you with a barge pole, now tell me what's going on!" Marie demanded, as her patience was wearing thin with Wayne.

"Yep! Definitely! I'll tell you everything.. Let's go and get a nice coffee shall we?" Wayne smiled.

Marie lost it. She grabbed Wayne by the throat and started strangling him.

"No country owns this island, just John Hammond. This means we're out of any jurisdiction for any laws. Now, you tell me why I shouldn't kill you now!" Marie shouted who pulls out a blade from her white coat.

Wayne gasps for breath as he nurses his throat.

"Feisty one aren't ya? Just calm down will you?"

Marie holds the blade up to him.

"Tell me who you are!"

"Wayne Kettler, I'm a scientist, I've been hired by Hammond to join your team. I'm one of the best. I'm only looking around to get the feel of the place aren't I?"

She brought the blade closer, up to the skin of his neck.

"Why don't I believe you?"

They heard a loud sniffing sound, and a growl. Marie turns round instantly, and begins to look alarmed.

"Hey! Come with me.." Wayne tried to take her hand.

"You ass-hole!" She shouted, as she punched him in the face.

"I'm trying to help you!" Shouted Wayne, he grabbed her by the waist, and ran down the corridor to another room with sliding doors.

A Velociraptor appeared in the specimen room where Wayne and Marie had stood. It sniffed the ground then looked up. Grunting is heard, but from another Raptor which also followed.

Marie was struggling, as Wayne kept her pinned to the floor, with his hand over her a mouth.

"Just.. keep.. QUIET! They were Velocirapters!" Wayne hissed.

Marie was beginning to stop resisting, and Wayne's grip loosed, as he moved his hand away from her mouth.

"What? How do you know?"

"Look.. We arrived this morning, Hammond's requested a team of men to destroy this island, but are moving all this to Isla Nublar.. We've got to get to the docks. This is worse than I thought.. John's not in control of this place anymore, the Dinosaurs aren't even in their enclosures," Wayne explained.

"Bull shit! And even if it was true; why would you know anyway?"

"I've listened to every conversation, every interaction; between John and his top elites. I'm not just a scientist, I'm also a trained spy. I used to do many projects for the US government,"

"You spying on this place?"

"Well.. When there are Dinosaurs running round, people getting killed, and maybe even a possibility these monsters could threaten mainland civilisation. Then yes, people are very worried,"

"So you're not getting hired by Hammond?"

"No.. I'm a one person show baby,"

"Your so full of yourself.. I still think you're a pig!"

"Do these doors lock?"

"No.. Why?"

"There's a Raptor looking through the window.."

Todd and Sandy remained unnoticed as the morning broke. Sandy was asleep under his arm, as Todd sat up awake on the bed. He could hear bells started ringing, and he felt a pang of fear, he gently rolled Sandy over to try to get a closer look. The sound was getting louder. It sounded like an engine. A sense of relief came over Todd, as he went up to the door to get a glimpse through. A worst for wear jeep pulled in, which was spluttering and struggling, as it came to a stop. Todd then pulled the door too, and peered through; and felt a relief, but the damage to the jeep did dent that confidence slightly. He was still reluctant to get out, remembering from all the Velociraptors he saw last night.

"Helloo? Hello?" A large fat man shouted, as he scrambled out the jeep.

It was Dennis Nedry.

Todd could see no animals around, and looked safe, as Nedry continued to wander around the camp.

"Hey! Over here!" Todd called, as he came out the lodge.

"How you doing?! I'm loving this place! I just got a job here earlier, thought I'd take a look round myself.." Nedry explained.

"What?! Where is everyone? We need help! Dinosaurs have escaped! We need to get out of here!"

"Are you kidding me? Its fantastic here, I love it! Sure, I did run into a vicious creäture whilst riding along.. Got aggressive up to the car, started kicking the shit out of it.. Good job I had all my windows closed, it spat out this gooey stuff," He laughed, "So I ran him over, you know, please don't tell John, I don't want him getting angry, not on my first day!"

"Are you crazy?"

"I know right, mind you, have to be pretty dumb to get killed by one of them ones, I tell ya, I never seen anything so stupid!" Nedry laughed.

"Look! My girlfriends in there, can you give us a ride back to the visitor centre?"

"Sure! Everyone is back there, they seemed stressed about something, I don't know.. Didn't want to get involved, you got any cola?"

The mood is calm with team Muldoon. Everyone got relaxed, each laying on a spot among the grass, in an open field.

"I'm hungry," Moaned one student.

Muldoon was laughing to himself, as he leans against a tree.

"I signed my whole life to this, they have my house, have my family. It's fucked up dude.. I wish I was back in Africa; I miss them days. I didn't sign up for this shit, I'm a crazy bastard,"

"Hey Mr. Muldoon, should we all get going?" Carl asked, he was very composed in comparison to the rest.

"Aaaarrrrhgggghhh!"

Everyone turned quickly to this woman student. She was throwing her stuff in a frantic, as if shooing away a small creäture.

"I've been bitten!" She screamed.

She showed her hand to Carl, which had many bite marks and grazes. As Carl examined the wounds, he noticed white foam which let off an awful stench. Nothing he knew of before, but the closest thing he could compare it to was a decaying body.

"What was it?"

"I.. I.. Don't know.. A lizard.. Green with a tail.." She tried to explain still in a panic, "It was small.. Bit bigger than my hand.."

"Well.. That doesn't look good, we need to get back! This will already be in your system, god knows what that can do!"

As Muldoon drank from a big flask, he did it up, and tried to compose himself as much as he could, but his head was also still somewhere else. As he turned round to the students, his heart jumped as their standing before him was a Raptor.

"Mr. Muldoon?"

"Mr. Muldoon, are you ok?"

He screamed as he heard his name, which looked like the Raptor was mouthing to him.

"Aaarggghhh!"

He picked up a branch and manically swiped at the Raptor.

The other students were watching, horrified watching Muldoon attacking himself with a branch.

"Is he OK?"

Muldoon collapses to the floor.

Carl runs over to him.

"He's still breathing, maybe hallucination? Nervous breakdown?"

"Put something over him," Instructed another student.

Wayne was holding the door up against the Velociraptor trying to come into the room. Marie was looking for somewhere for them to go.

"How did you know they were Velociraptors Wayne? You hadn't even seen it!" She shrieked.

"I let them in," Said Wayne.

"You are fucking unbelievable.."

"No.. I lured them in, we need to rig up this place to blow.. If we can get all the Raptors in,"

The door came open again, and Wayne lost balance as he struggled to get it firmly closed again.

"So what we going to use then, Einstein? What's the plan?"

"Truth is.. Its gone a bit tits up.." Wayne admitted embarrassingly.

"John.. We got a problem,"

"What now Dr. Wu!" Hammond screamed, as he pushed buttons at his computer.

"Our security cameras round this complex, most of them are picking up Giganotosaurus's. I think they've surrounded us, planning an ambush! These damn monsters are too smart!"

Todd and Sandy, sat with Nedry in the jeep as they drove back towards the visitor centre. Nedry farted, and he pulled out a deodorant spraying over himself. Todd and Sandy chose to ignore it.

"Ere, I know how you kids love to party! Put this on!" Nedry excitedly waved a cassette tape in the air before putting into the radio.

Jazz music came on, and Todd looked mortified.

"Are you a fucking idiot?!" Todd shouted, as he grabbed the tape from out the player and lobbed it out the window.

Nedry farted again, and sprayed some more deodorant.

"Fuck this! I'll prefer to take my chances with the Dinosaurs!" Sandy protested, as she opened the jeep door and jumped out.

"Sandy!" Todd shouted, as he jumped out after her.

"Geez, they were rude, what's tightened their knickers?" Nedry shrugged, but he stopped the jeep, "Guys!?"

Wayne remained pushing on the door, but realized for a moment there was no force up against him. Suddenly perplexed he relaxes his grip and peaks through the window. Nothing was there. He then decides to open the door slightly for a better check.

"I think they're gone.."

The mood relaxed, but Wayne noticed there was no response from Marie. She was pale as a sheet and shaking in the corner, so Wayne rushed over. He suddenly realized he didn't know what to do. He can talk a good talk, and usually the women fall for it, but there was something different about her, he just couldn't manage the walk; she acted pretty strange. He didn't think she liked him. This baffled Wayne, so he just awkwardly put his hand on her shoulder. He noticed with delight that Marie's head pushed further up to his chest. She was absolutely terrified.

It wasn't even a few minutes when Nedry heard screaming, then saw the two students returning through the jungle foliage.

"We've got to get out of here!"

"It's after us!"

As they jumped into the back of the jeep, Nedry looked out the window. He couldn't see anything, then realising he was looking at a rough scaley surface. Things became awkward when he was staring at a Tyrannosaur eye to eye.

"Ok.. I'm starting to believe you guys now that Jurassic Park is broken,"

"I got you a cup of water," Wayne offered to Marie.

She started to get her color back, as she climbed up from off the floor. Still feeling shaky, she blew into her hands, and had the most awful headache.

"What happened Wayne?" She asked.

"We were nearly killed by Dinosaurs Hun, I took care of it!"

"Where did they go?"

"I don't know.. They must have given up and gone. To be fair, when you're up against Wayne Kettler, I would run away too!"

Marie broke into a smile, and laughed, but then realized what she was doing.

"Aha! Are the cracks beginning to show there, lady!"

"You go to great lengths to impress me.. Letting Raptors into the building and fighting them off is a lot of effort to get me to like you.."

"It's what playing hard to get does to a guy,"

The Tyrannosaur roared, before slamming its foot down on the roof of the car. Dennis Nedry was underneath the steering wheel, well as much of him as you could fit down there, and the two students were up against the window; as far away from the indents coming through as possible.

"We think we should bolt?"

"What about Nedry?"

"Just go guys! Run for it!"

Todd gave him a nod of appreciation, as he opened the back door, and grabbed Sandy's hand. They just ran as fast as they could back into the jungle. Sandy turned round briefly to see the car getting crushed underneath the full weight of the Tyrannosaur.

"Nedry!" She shrieked, as she tried to run back.

But Todd grabbed her, and forced her to run ahead.

"It's too late for him! We've got to run Sandy!"

He tugged her hand, as they ran through the jungle, often tripping up on logs, or getting caught in the overhanging vines. After running for a few minutes, Sandy could not physically run anymore, as she was desperate to try to take in her breath intake. She felt she was suffocating.

"Are you ok?" Todd asked.

Sandy just burst into tears, and went into hysterics.

Muldoon was still worse for wear, but had managed to trek about two miles with the students. Morale was at its lowest; and confidence of them going the right direction had also dropped. The jungle was dense, and the team had many obstacles to try to get over, as was not a pathway in sight. Even with all the trees above them, the group managed to sense a massive shadow flying over them, followed by a high pitch screeching. They all dismissed it, as it was high above, and they didn't stop. After a few moments, the shadow passed over them again.

"Do you know where we're going Muldoon?" Carl asked.

"Unless that pterodactyl's strayed from its area, we are getting close! Just keep going, and keep quiet," Muldoon informed.

"Pteradactyll?"

"Yea.. They are very aggressive, but usually only because their highly territorial," Muldoon explained.

Another screech is heard, and everyone looked up. They could see the top of the jungle, with many variations of greens and shapes, intertwining with each other, in what were nature's battle to reach the top for the sunlight.

"I'll be glad of a shower," Carl announced.

Suddenly he felt a massive pain come over his shoulders, both of them, as he looked at everyone else he could see the terror in their faces. Muldoon was coming over with a branch he picked up. Carl screamed as he didn't know what was going on, then his heart rate ten folded as he realised his feet were no longer touching the ground. The pain in his shoulders grew more intense and hostile, as the Pteradactyll's claws sank in for grip. He was taken above the jungle and found himself up in the open sky. Carl felt paralyzed, he felt so high up, his life was depending on whether the Pteradactyll let go or not. Carl hated heights. He screamed. As he saw the jungle trees finished, he then noticed he was hovering over a massive blue lagoon. The water looked clear, crystal clear, but he couldn't see the colour of the bottom, which suggested the water was very deep. He seemed to descend, as the water got nearer and more open beneath him. A new fright came over Carl, especially if he ended up in the middle of a very deep, and gigantic pool of water, with no refuge, and nowhere to swim too as you could only swim all the way to the rocky mountainous sides which would take forever.

"Fuck this!" Carl screamed.

The Pteradactyl picked up speed as it was diving towards the water, after a few moments, Carl felt himself submerge in the freezing cold water, but then felt himself get dragged back up, as he took a gasp of air. As he ascended again the Pteradactyl circled the lagoon, but still close to the water surface. Looking down, Carl spotted a black shape underneath the clear water. It looked huge, he could make out the huge four long flippers coming out the body, and a very long neck. This creäture was phenomenal in size, Carl couldn't believe it, and he'd seen most of the natures bigger aquatic animals like Blue Whales etc. But beneath him, this was a completely different world. Carl felt himself going down, and he felt a sense of release. But then realizing, he was no longer being held by the Pteradactyl, he felt an icy cold splash; Carl swam up and tried his best to tread water. Fear intensified, as he felt himself exposed to a gigantic lagoon, in open water, with the unknowing of what's underneath. As he swam in a circle, not knowing where to swim, he could see below a black hole getting bigger and nearer. It was the open mouth of the Plesiosaur, as Carl was swept inside her massive open mouth. It wasn't quick for Carl, as being swallowed whole takes a while. In complete darkness he felt overly claustrophobic as he couldn't even move, eventually drowning in all the fluids. The Plesiosaur continued swimming slowly around the surface of the lagoon, as its long arched neck came out the surface of the water, and growled with the most evil snarl, as it then went back down, and dived down to the deep depths of the lagoon.

Muldoon and the group were running in fear, as the group dispersed in different directions, and the screeching shadows remained looming over them. Muldoon ran, accompanied by a very scared girl student, as they heard more struggles and screams from the other strayed people dotted around the jungle. Muldoon was hit with a burst of enthusiasm when he saw he was coming up to a sign, and a dirt path, which he was all too familiar with.

"Can you hear that?" Dr. Wu asked.

They both heard a scuffle coming from outside the control room, followed by Velociraptor squeals. Dr. Wu approached the door, and slowly closed it.

"We need to get out of here!"

It went quiet. Dr. Wu peaked out through the door and tried to scale the corridor. There was nothing there.

"Let's go to the garage! Get a jeep and out of here!" Hammond said, as he grabbed his amber cane, and followed Dr. Wu to the door.

They slowly made their way down the corridor and through a metal hatch door, which took them to some stairs going down. The garage was in a state, the shutters damaged and practically hanging off. They could see ahead a flock of Raptors running to the jungle.

"Why are they all running away? That's a defensive retreat, something must have scared them off!"

"The Giganotosaurs! They know theirs no competition, they are far ahead in intelligence, and huge in size.. We should be running too!" Dr. Wu panicked.

"Hey!" Wayne shouted, as him and Marie bolted down the stairs.

"We had a whole herd of Velociraptors in here with us! We need to get out of here now!" Dr. Wu explained.

"Guess what butt muncher let them in.." Marie said.

Everyone turned to face Wayne.

"Are you a fucking crazy son of a bitch?" Hammond barked, as he brandished his amber cane like a weapon, "I'm holding you fully accountable! Everything was fine until you showed up!"

"Listen.. I can explain,"

"Why don't you explain to Mr. Dodgeson, your boss, to why you're facing charges of murder, trespassing, and attempting to gain by deception," Hammond said.

"You work for Mr. Dodgeson? Biogen! I knew you were lying! We are done! You came here to screw us!" Marie shouted, as she felt her stupidity for getting warm to this guy.

"He's finished.."

"Erm.. Guys.. I don't think now is the time to do this.." Wayne interrupted, "Haven't we got Dinosaurs to get away from?"

Dr. Wu appeared behind him, slipping handcuffs on one of Wayne's hands, whilst attaching the other cuff to the banister on the stairs.

"Don't you mean us? Your going nowhere.. Least if they feed on you, might buy us more time!"

Wayne found himself handcuffed to the stair banister, with the closed hatch door above, and the remaining garage around him. Hammond, Dr. Wu and Marie took the last jeep, and drove off, after Dr. Wu pulled down the broken shutter door from its frame, and dumping the debris to the side.

Muldoon looked on at the visitor center, as he saw a jeep coming up the road. The female student looked a lot more composed than what she was.

"What's your name?"

"Victoria,"

She looked very young – 17 or 18. She was a tall brunette who was wearing a torn khakis shirt, with matching shorts. Her face was covered in dirt, and smudged make up.

"Hey!" Muldoon shouted.

The jeep was nearing, and looking like it was stopping. Suddenly ahead, they saw many trees ripped down, as the huge Giganotosaur burst through, roaring and stomping around. They ran to the jeep.

"Hello?! Hello?" Wayne shouted, then in a more reserved voice, "help,"

He stood hopelessly, trapped to the banister. He started tugging aggressively, hoping he would pull the banister frame from off the wall. But it was too firmly on. He heard a noise, so he froze, and scanned round the room. _Great! Now what. _

Everyone watched on, as Dr. Wu tried to start the jeep.

"I can't get her to go! The engine is just not rolling!" Dr. Wu screamed.

As the Giganotosaur made its way over to the visitor centre, it was having a further look.

"Can't we ring the guys at the dock?" Muldoon questioned.

"It'll take them at least fifteen minutes to get over here! We need to go now!"

Dr. Wu continued turning the key trying to get the jeep to go. They heard another crash. As they turned, a second Giganotosaurus appeared, as it followed the first creäture towards the visitor center.

"Jesus Christ!" Muldoon shouted.

"Wayne!" Shrieked Marie.

"We agreed, he's a goner!" Hammond shouted at her.

"You left someone back there?!" Muldoon shouted.

"It was for the best! He let the Raptors into the visitor centre, and I won't be surprised if he's behind all the set backs! He works for BioSyn, they're trying to fleece us!" Hammond shouted.

"You're an animal! Loads of people are dying! We should all be together, not against each other!" Muldoon argued.

"It's too late for him, we need to get to the docks!" Hammond shouted.

Victoria realised she couldn't see clearly out the window anymore. Something was in the way. It moved, and suddenly the jeep met with the loudest scream. It was a Giganotosaur. Everyone froze as the menacing beast continued looking through the back window. Glass shattered everywhere, as the car was kicked over, and doing two three barrel rolls down the hill, before it landed back on its wheels. Everyone was all over the place in the jeep, trying to adjust their balance.

"Any ideas?" Marie asked, as everyone else was catching their breath back after a massive shock.

Wayne was still struggling. And something was in the room with him. He heard chirping. It sounded like a bird.

"Hello?"

He saw a Dinosaur, about 6 – 7 foot in height sniffing the smashed shutter in the corner, as it then proceeded to hop inside the garage. It was a Dilophosaur. She explored the room, with such friendly attributes, Wayne began to relax as he realised it was just a gentle Dinosaur. It started nearing to him, as she sensed a living person in the back of the garage.

The jeep was back on its roof, as the Giganotosaur stood on it with one leg. Everyone was screaming. Muldoon was underneath Victoria, as he felt the car seat coming down on them squishing them on the roof of the jeep. He scrabbled as he tried to get the door open.

The other two Giganotosaurs were marching around the complex, as one smashed his head through the roof of one building, as it was peering through, then looking up and roaring. It was a disaster; as Dinosaurs invaded the complex, or what's left of it.

The Dilophosaur was right up to Wayne, as he petted it with his one remaining free hand.

"Life does some strange things.. Women.. I don't recommend them my friend stay away.. I guess it must be weird for you, living billions of years and suddenly returning to earth.. You must feel like Frankenstein or something.." Wayne chats away to the Dilophosaur, as he laughs and jokes.

He stopped, when he realized the animal began showing her sharp teeth, and suddenly a crest filled round her head, as she screamed menacingly.

"So that's the small talk done.. Your getting down to business now, I take it," Wayne said.

The Giganotosaurs let off a massive scream into the air; as it remained attacking the jeep, causing the other two Dinosaurs to look round and start coming over.

"Clever girl," Muldoon said to himself.

The immense shortness of space, as everyone boxed inside the jeep was getting smaller by the second from the weight of the Giganotosaur on top. Everyone had resigned to the fact that this was where their life ended.

"Wish I had my rolling stuff, to make a biggy," Victoria sulked.

"Wait! Can't we work something out!" Wayne shouted at the menacing Dinosaur.

He felt immense pressure and pain on his chest, as he realised a massive splat of gloop had landed on him.

Wayne fiercely pulled on his hand to get free, when he heard a shot. The Dilophosaur fell to the ground. As Wayne looked up the stairs at the hatch, he saw it was open, with two people standing there. Todd and Sandy.

"Don't just stand there! Get me out of here!" Wayne shouted.

"There are people! In trouble! In a jeep down the road!" Todd shouted, "We saw them as we came back from the jungle!"

Todd looked round, looking for something to get Wayne out his handcuff. Mandy remained standing next to Wayne.

"What is this shit?" Wayne asked, as he examined the venom on himself.

"Don't touch it!" Sandy screamed, "It's very venomous! You're very lucky you didn't get it in the face!"

"I'm guessing they didn't hold on to the key! I found them near them crates," Todd said.

As he unlocked Wayne, a massive foot came down in front of the hole where the garage door used to be. They ran up the stairs, and closed the hatch.

"Follow me," Wayne said, "I know where there's radio's, there's men at the docks ready to leave the island! We can call them for help!"

They ran through the corridors, still hearing the mighty screams from the group of Giganotosaurs as their count increased to four, with the latest member devouring what's left of the garage. As they entered the control room, they all split up, rummaging for useful items.

"Box of flares?" Sandy offered, after she opened some metallic cupboard doors.

"Radio!" Wayne announced, as he begins fiddling with the switches, "Tango! Tango! Come in! Do you copy?"

A muffling sound is heard, and a few minutes silence.

"Copy I hear ya! Come in!"

A voice replied! Everyone cheered, and clapped each other.

"We need help! It's a Mayday! Big Dinosaurs everywhere! Completely compromised the complex! We need men! Guns! Everything! Help us!" Wayne screamed.

"Copy, over," Concluded the man voice on the radio.

"Now I need them flares!" Wayne said.

"Why?" Sandy asked.

"I've got to help them people! I don't have much time! You guys take cover and stay safe!" Wayne ordered.

"You can't go out there! You'll be killed!" Todd said.

"Look.. There's a girl.. She's in trouble.." Wayne explained.

"A girl?"

"Yes! It's complicated! Anyway, she's not dying on my watch!"

"But she was happy to leave you here?"

"Like I said.. It's complicated.. We just need to talk that's all,"

Todd and Mandy give each other a look, with a smirk.

"Oh shut up! I don't meddle with you two's relationship! So don't judge mine!"

"I haven't said anything," Todd said.

"Just.. Just.. Go away! I've got to do this!" Wayne shouted, as he ran for the door.

But the Giganotosaur had other ideas, as debris flew everywhere, as a massive leg came down through the ceiling. Todd and Mandy ran after Wayne. The whole control room just collapsed in on itself, as the Giganotosaurus's head poked through.

Muldoon struggled to breathe, and still not progressing with the escape plan, to when we last left him. Victoria was still on top of him but she was motionless. He couldn't hear life from anyone, as the scream from the intruding Dinosaur pierced through the remains of the jeep. Marie was curled up in a ball, in the boot, as she looked up at the Giganotosaur destroying the visitor center. She was awaiting death, and very weirdly her last thoughts were of Wayne and wandering if he's alright. _I'm such an idiot, _she thought to herself. She could see John Hammond unconscious next to her, but nothing of Dr. Wu as she couldn't see passed the car seat, which now seemed to separate the two ends of the jeep. Marie heard a very faint voice, not coming from the jeep, but up in the distance. She could see a figure screaming and waving a glowing light, but in the daylight. Wayne! She knew it. She heard a roar, and a release of pressure from the car, as she saw three Giganotosaurs run towards Wayne's direction

"Everyone! Get the hell out! Wayne's got them chasing him!" Marie shrieked.

She just heard groans from everyone, and a silence.

Again, Wayne had a habit of not putting a conclusion to his plans. He had three Giganotosaurs charging at him. Now what? As he turned to run the other direction, he saw another Giganotosaur head come up through the roof of the visitor centre, as it screamed and looked straight at him. As the visitor centre caved in, Todd and Sandy came running through the entrance joining Wayne in his moment of difficulty.

"What do we do?!" Todd screamed.

The visitor centre continued to collapse, like a house of cards, as the Giganotosaurus pushed through it towards the three surrounded human's. Giving a grunt, she started aggressively stamping the ground, as she began lowering her snout. The other three Giganotosaurs followed, it was like a ritual or their way of communicating. But they were definitely tuned in to each other.

"Victoria! Victoria!" Muldoon screamed, as he was over her lying body. The others had managed to scramble out, and surround the destroyed jeep.

"She isn't breathing," Muldoon advised, as he was performing CPR.

"Where are we?" Asked Hammond clutching his head, he seemed to be suffering concussion as he tried to stand himself up.

Marie was screaming at Wayne.

"Get away from there!"

As she saw the four Giganotosaurs close in on the trio ahead.

One of the Giganotosaurs lunged forward, as it grabbed Wayne by the leg! His surroundings were suddenly upside down, he could feel himself getting higher off the ground, people were screaming, and an immense pain shot through his leg, as massive teeth penetrated through his leg skin tissues. _This was it. It was over._ Wayne then heard something. He couldn't see what it was. But it was loud, and constant, like bangs. Seeing in double vision, he could see the complex filled with jeeps, and men in combatant gear. Military figures began advancing at the group of Giganotosaurs, as bullets rained in their direction. Explosions also appeared, as they let off rocket launchers. Wayne realised he was no longer in the Giganotosaurs mouth, but was quite some way from the ground, as he fell with the Dinosaur. The ground was met with a massive shockwave as the mass body of the Giganotosaur sprawled out over the floor. In seconds the whole complex turned into a war zone, as the Giganotosaurs retreated back in fear.

"Get some flames going!" Barked a general, "Let's incinerate the bastards!"

The general went over to the demolished jeep, where he saw the group of people. He instantly recognized them.

"Hammond?" He asked.

"Welcome to Jurassic Park!" He gave a massive bright smile.

"Is he ok?"

"Concussion," Said Dr. Wu.

"Victoria's gone.. I'm afraid we lost her.." Muldoon explained, he looked very distraught and upset, "I couldn't save her.. Only young.. Beautiful girl.."

"Pull yourself together!" Dr. Wu shouted, "We are still alive, and we need to get everyone together and off the island!"

"Eff you!" Muldoon shouted, "You don't give a shit about the people who died! Just moving to another island as if nothing happened! You guys are just as much monsters as the Dinosaurs!"

Marie rushed over to where Wayne would be in a panic. _I hope he's ok! _Looking at the giant lifeless body of the Giganotosaur, and glancing at her open mouth; these beasts were like no other.

"Wayne! Wayne!" She shouted.

She saw a body. Male. Hawaiin shirt. That was Wayne.

"Hello gorgeous, you come here often?" He murmered, but he wasn't with it.

"Are you hurt?" She shrieked.

"Leg, back, head, oh.. And my heart! That needs urgent attention!"

"I'm really sorry Wayne, I was scared! I panicked, I didn't know what I was doing.. I should never have left you!" Marie put her arms round him, "Thanks for saving us!"

"There's only one way to make it up to me.."

"What?"

"Coffee? Us?"

She stood up, arms folded.

"You got to be kidding me!"

"Oi!" He shouted, as he pulled her back down.

They looked into each others eyes, and kissed.

Bombardment of rockets and bombs still intruded the landscape, as explosions are seen everywhere, from the bare fields, and the jungle. Men wearing gas masks, marched into the jungle, incinerating everything in their view with massive flame throwers.

"Hey! You guys! It's not safe!" Some men shouted from a jeep which pulled up, "Get in!"

Marie lifted Wayne, and put his arm round her shoulders, as she carried him over to the jeep.

Hammond, Muldoon, and Dr. Wu climbed into another jeep. Hammond looked over as he noticed some jungle trees shaking.

"John! John!"

A fat man, in torn clothes, and still wearing lopsided glasses was calling to him. Nedry! He was jumping and screaming. Not like the others were, this was different. He ran up to John and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Am I glad to see you!" Nedry shouts as he continues pecking him, "John! I love this place! Please please have I got the job?"

Nedry joined them in the jeep as it drove off.

Todd and Sandy were also picked up by some soldiers and given a lift back to the dock.

As everyone waited to board the ship, the dock was teeming with armed soldiers. The survivors hobbled on up the ramp to the ship. There was also a large crane lifting massive boxes on the cargo ship, as you could hear a mixture of working mechanics but also growls coming from inside.

"This is wrong.." Marie shaked her head, "I've been blinded by this corperation for years and not even known it,"

Wayne put his hand on her shoulder. Before he could say anything, Mr. Hammond, looking a lot better came over to him. Music was blaring from the ship, and a stench of weed overpowered the air, as it looked like another party was starting up again.

"Wayne! I just want to offer my apologies, and thank you for what you did with them Dinosaurs," Hammond explained.

"Yeah yeah.." Answered Wayne.

"I've told Mr. Dodgeson you're not coming back! I want you hear with me! Work for me, at Jurassic Park!" Hammond said, very invitingly with a massive smile, "I can even sort arrangements so you get to spend more time with Marie! One of our finest scientists on the island!"

They looked at each other and smiled.

"I'm taking early retirement," Wayne announced, "My Dinosaur days are numbered, I'm sorry,"

"Oh.."

"Marie quits too! She's coming with me.."

"I'm sorry to hear that.. Really.. Leave? We can achieve so many things here though!"

"I'm very grateful and everything John, but I'm not for this business. Its just not what I want from life.."

Wayne and Marie embraced, and John left them to it.

Todd and Sandy were sharing a spliff and in each others arms.

"I need a vacation," Mandy said smiling, as she took a big drag.

"I love you, I'm just glad we made it!" Todd shouted as he tightened his grip on her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

The ship began to set sail and leave the docks. Wayne had slipped inside a ship cabin and was on the telephone.

"Dr. Malcolm? Your not going to believe this.." Explained Wayne, "You gonna be around in San Diego next few days? … Yea.. Let's just say I've experienced chaos theory! This John Hammond is a lunatic! You need to check this out!"

Nearby, the head of a Plesiosaur came out of the water, before she dived back into the water.


End file.
